1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a holder for protecting and displaying flat objects, and more particularly relates to a holder which visually enhances both sides of collectible sports cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often sought to protectively display a flat rectangular object such as a photograph or collectible sports card with the addition of a surrounding border that enhances the appearance of the object. In the case of collectible sports cards, it is important to be able to view both sides of the card.
Sports cards are generally of elongated rectangular shape, and depict professional players in sports such as baseball, football, basketball, hockey, soccer, wrestling, tennis, golf, auto racing, and other sports. The depiction is generally in the form of photographs which appear on both faces of the card. Performance statistics, team affiliation, special accomplishments, and other information relevant to the player and/or sport may also be printed on either or both faces of the card.
The economic value of the card is dependent in part upon its physical condition. Accordingly, any display-type holder should also protect the card from the affects of handling and exposure to air, humidity and strong light.
Although protective display holders for collectible cards have earlier been disclosed, they are in general of complicated construction, expensive, or difficult to utilize. Most such earlier holders do little to enhance the appearance of the card.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a holder device for protectively displaying flat objects.
It is another object of this invention to provide a holder as in the foregoing object which is easy to use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a holder of the aforesaid nature which enhances the appearance of one or both surfaces of the flat object, and is of durable, simple construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.